Heart Sounds
by Milarius
Summary: All it took was one person to change him. Even if that person wasn't actually human at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a new concept I've been thinking and working on. This story, I started writing it several months ago. It might be a bit risky, but I'm hoping you all like it...or come to like it. <strong>**This is also the first time I've worked with alternates of Shizuo and Izaya. Or rather, the first time I've released a fanfiction about them. I'm currently also working on another alternates as well, but for now, I'll be focusing on Tsugaru and Psyche.**

**Please enjoy my newest story, _Heart Sounds_. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heart Sounds: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Life was simple.<em>

_For Tsugaru Heiwajima, life was nothing but simple. It was peaceful._

_It always had been._

_His days were in solitude, just him and his easy lifestyle._

_Everyday went by, everyday the same as the last. _

_For Tsugaru, life was completely ordinary._

_But little did he know...everything would soon become different._

_Because one day, Tsugaru would welcome the change he didn't know he needed in his otherwise simple life._

* * *

><p>"...He's a <em>what<em>?"

Deep blue eyes took in the sight presented to them, trying to make sense of what they were looking at.

"An android, of course."

"...It's nice and all, but, why did you have to drag me over to show this to me?"

Tsugaru crossed his arms almost stubbornly, his attention on the professor who had called him over there so unexpectedly.  
>It wasn't that Tsugaru was an unpleasant person, nor did he dislike people. He just preferred to keep to himself over socialization any day. Including staying in the privacy and comforts of his own home.<p>

Alone.

"Well, tell me. What do you think of it?"

The blond slowly moved his arms to his sides, gaze going back to the still form of the model before him. When he had first arrived, he had a small panic over assuming this android was an actual, unconscious person, standing upright in the middle of the room. But once he was told otherwise, he had relaxed.

It was quite impressive, to say the least. Still, he wasn't entirely convinced that this figure _wasn't_ human, because there was just no way it could be possible for something so real-looking to be, well, not real.

Yet...the professor had assured him...it was very possible.

"...I won't lie. He really looks...amazing."

Tsugaru's eyes flicked to the side as he admitted that, his slight irritation still apparent, although it was more because of the presence of the only other human being in the room.

"Is that all? Just amazing?" The brunet named Shinra tapped at his glasses curiously, his grin suggesting that he wanted to know if there really was more his companion might want to say. "Surely that can't be all."

"...Fine. I'm impressed. Really impressed. I think he looks like an actual person. Anyway. Why does my opinion matter so much to you?"

His blue eyes narrowed.

Shinra let out a series of soft laughter.

"So much like your father."

Tsugaru raised an eyebrow at this, turning his head away with a small smile.

"Well anyway, the reason is that... I wanted to give him to you."

"I-...what?"

"Seeing as you're always alone; you live alone, spend time with only yourself, have no friends, and hardly spend time with your family-"

"I have friends."

"Koi fish and plants don't count."

Sigh. "...Well, you know my parents. They're traveling a lot, and my brother's been pretty occupied with that musician guy…who also happens to be his best friend since middle school, or something... Tch, why don't they just admit they're together already..."

"Ah, yes. I do know your parents. Very well, in fact...enough for them to have made me your godfather. Although, speaking of which, your parents weren't exactly 'best friends' when I went to school with them, unlike your brother and his...'best friend'."

He chuckled lightly as he had put up his fingers to emphasize his last two words, before he dropped his hands and lifted his head. "But I have to say, things certainly turned out for the better."

Shinra beamed, quiet for a moment as he recalled his two friends...two certain individuals...from his school days.

But not a moment later, he clapped his hands together, as he still had something of importance to explain to the young blond.

"Well then! Back to our main topic. My proposal, what do you think? Would you like to give him a try? At least keep him around for a month. Look at it as some sort of a trial...a study. You can use him as a sort of butler, or a housekeeper. It's up to you. He isn't programmed to do anything strange, and-Hey, I know what you're thinking!"

Tsugaru had opened up his mouth to interject, but Shinra had stopped him just in time.

The underground doctor had a _history_ of doing some pretty weird things, Tsugaru having witnessed some of them himself. So, it was no surprise that he would be questioning even this...

Though, he found the android quite remarkable. Something this amazing, surely, wouldn't be a waste on Shinra's end, to the point that he would mess around and let the android be a flop. Tsugaru only hoped that he really didn't have to worry about not trusting Shinra...this time.

"I did my best to make sure that he's as human-like as possible. The way that he sounds and speaks, as well as certain mannerisms. Not to mention his ability to perform simple to complex tasks...and the like." He adjusted his glasses, looking quite proud of himself. "Minus vital internal organs and capability of emotion, he's as human as it gets...for a programmed model." Clearing his throat, the professor eagerly awaited his godson's response.

"...Well..." Tsugaru considered Shinra's words, his eyes going back to the android, looking it up and down. Admittedly, having someone around wouldn't be so bad, especially if he needed any sort of help done around his place. Plus, if he decided that he couldn't handle having someone else around after a while, and wanted to be by himself, the android would do as he said and not bother him. He was an android, not a human, so there was no way that he would be a problem. Tsugaru figured it wouldn't be so bad.

His mind made up, he slowly nodded. "...Fine. I'll give it a try."

"Excellent! This is so exciting..." Shinra hummed giddily, walking behind the android and fumbling with a few buttons on a key pad. As soon as he lifted his hand away, a thin cord that Tsugaru hadn't noticed until then dropped from the back of the artificial body. Shinra went over to it, carefully squeezing the base of the cord, unplugging it from its source in the wall. Then, he plugged it back in to a much smaller handheld device, rectangular shaped and white in color. As soon as it was connected, the edges glowed a dark pink. Tsugaru watched as Shinra tucked the cord under the android's jacket, then placed the device into a pocket.

"...What did you just put into his pocket?" Tsugaru asked quietly, not able to help his curiosity. But, then again, if he was to take care of this android, he may as well know as much as he could about him.

"Ah, that." Shinra lifted his head with a grin. "It's_ him_."

Tsugaru tilted his head, now a bit confused. The doctor noticed this, smiling apologetically.

"In other words, he was created on a computer as a program. This body basically is, well...was, an empty shell, but it is now the program's new host. The small device in his pocket is transferring the data into the host body. It also stores all information that he was programmed with, as well as any information that he may acquire."

Now understanding it a bit more, Tsugaru nodded.

"Oh, and a warning. This device is similar to a cellular device. So it should be treated with just as much care. Heavy impact, if that ever may occur, could damage it. So make sure that he isn't ever in a situation where he might be at risk of that. Then there's the concern of high amounts of voltage. That could fry the program, should the rare phenomenon of him getting struck by lighting occur. Also, it should never be exposed to too much water, as it isn't exactly waterproof."

He took in a quick breath before he continued on.

"It is also very important that he never become disconnected from it. Now, it's already quite difficult, since the cord is under his clothing, so it won't get caught on anything...and the cord does somewhat lock into place...oh, and...you see these headphones on him?"

Tsugaru glanced up, also surprised to see another detail he had overlooked. Right over the android's head, was a pair of pink and white headphones. He nodded again.

"These can't be removed, either. They are permanently attached to his head, covering...well, he doesn't necessarily have ears like you and I do... So these headphones act as his ears. The data from his program in that small device is connected to the headphones, and that is how he will start up. So all you have to worry about, in this case, is making sure that the device stays safe. It will be simple, it's just a precaution."

"...So...what will happen if...it does come unattached?" Tsugaru couldn't help wondering again.

"...See, I don't know for certain what _would_ happen..." Shinra began, turning his head to the side as his voice grew flat. "But, as I said before, it is basically, him. His programming. His memory. If something does happen to it, there is a risk that he'll crash. Or, if it comes to worse, the data will be permanently deleted. If it's the second scenario, I don't know if it would be possible to ever recover him."

His serious tone then turned cheerful again.

"But I know that you'll take good care of him. So you don't need to worry about anything, other than allowing him to live with you for a month."

He finished by giving Tsugaru a pat on his back. The blond just stood there, making sure that all of what he was just told was absorbed. It was kind of difficult to follow along with Shinra, especially with how much he talked and talked...but this was important information.

Soon, his attention was back on the android.

"...I will." He sighed, his lips curving into a small smile. "So. How am I going to get him to my place?"

Shinra's face formed that familiar grin once again. "He'll be walking, of course."

"...Walking? ...Wait, so, you're going to power him on?" Tsugaru suddenly seemed quite excited. "When is he going to wake up?"

Shinra laughed at this, amused by his godson's undertones of anticipation.

"Tsugaru, I'm going to ask you to please step forward. That's it, stand right in front of him."

Shinra instructed, Tsugaru following orders carefully. He just didn't want to accidentally mess something up.

"Alright. Now, introductions." He paused, walking away so that he could watch from a corner of the room and observe what would be happening. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to him."

Tsugaru frowned.

The android wasn't awake, so...what was the point?

But with a small sigh, he decided not to argue. This was Shinra, and even though he was a bit looney, he did know what he was talking about.

"...Um...hello. My name is Tsugaru."

He found himself staring at the android and seeing him in the same state as he had been; as if he were sleeping. But in this case, he was very obviously still powered down.

"Tsugaru."

...Or not...

The blond nearly flinched upon hearing his own name being repeated back to him. However, he soon found that he couldn't tear his gaze away, as blue eyes met a pair of shining magenta, opening for the very first time. They were nothing like Tsugaru had ever seen, and yet again, he momentarily forgot that the figure before him wasn't a human being.

"Tsugaru." The android repeated, his head slowly bowing towards the other in a polite manner. "It is nice to meet you, Tsugaru. My name is Psyche."

It took the blond a moment to process that he was actually interacting with this...being...who he was still not able to believe was simply a program. There was just no way...

Even so, he also realized that he had been quiet for too long, and was feeling a bit rude. He quickly bowed his head in return, apologetically, then lifted it as soon as he sensed the android had done the same.

"Psyche..."

He spoke the name, a very unique name, to say the least. But he also found that it did match it's owner, quite well. With a small smile, Tsugaru nodded.

"I like it."

He admitted, being completely honest.

But Tsugaru also felt a bit silly, somewhat feeling like he was unintentionally speaking to this android as if he were a child...being simple and friendly with how he spoke to him, seeing as he had just woken up for the first time.

"Thank you, Tsugaru. I am fond of your name, as well."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, Shinra walking over to stand beside the blond. He gave his godson an odd look, leaving Tsugaru a bit confused. But before Tsugaru could even ask, Shinra addressed the android.

"Hello Psyche. How are you liking your new body?"

The android, in turn, already seemed to recognize Shinra, a small smile forming on his face. Tsugaru wondered why Shinra didn't even bother to introduce himself to Psyche like he had to, but he soon realized that it was no surprise, as the doctor technically did create him.

Psyche slowly lifted his arm up, eyes going from the professor and to his own palm.

"It is wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to use it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you're happy with it." Shinra nodded, crossing his arms and flicking his eyes to Tsugaru for a small moment, before they went back to the android. "Now, I have something to tell you, Psyche. You are going to be living with Tsugaru for a while. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, I am." The android answered, his magenta eyes right on the blond, before they went back to his creator.

Tsugaru couldn't help noticing the android look at him, and he found himself staring back, even after the other's gaze left him. This whole situation was slightly overwhelming, and for some reason, Tsugaru was feeling a bit...strange...whenever the android's eyes were on him.

_'He's not a real human being...calm down...'_

He kept telling himself, deciding to just look down towards the floor.

But then, a particular thought hit him.

"Hey, Shinra..." Tsugaru lightly nudged his godfather's shoulder, speaking quietly. "You asked him if he was okay with...coming along with me. Does that mean that he could have said...no?"

Shinra smiled knowingly, slowly shaking his head.

"What makes him different from a human being is...that he doesn't have a free will, nor emotions. He is simply a program living in an artificial body, and will do as you ask. With that said, don't get too carried away with any requests that you may have. He's able to do several things, but even an android can get tired and needs rest."

"...Alright...that makes sense, but then, why did you ask him at all?"

The brunet chuckled, lightly patting Tsugaru on the back.

"It's simply a pleasantry. It's just...nice to speak to him politely, and it does help him to learn. Treat him like a person, and he'll act as such. Treat him like he isn't, and he may grow cold. Even he is capable of that. Now, there are a few things that he could say 'no' to, if they are something that he connects to endangering his own well-being. For example, he wouldn't do anything that might damage his programming."

Tsugaru was silent, then nodded in understanding, taking in every word. He really didn't want to mess up this opportunity.

He didn't even realize that the very android they were talking about was no longer in front of them. Because of this, he didn't expect to feel someone gently touching his arm, making him nearly jump.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Psyche asked, his stare directly locked with Tsugaru's.

"N-no no! I'm fine, it's okay." The blond chuckled quietly, not even noticing how the other's gaze was almost...calming.

"Then, shall we go, Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru seemingly didn't hear that, either, because he had been so occupied with the other's stare.

"...Tsugaru? Are you awake?"

The blond took a moment, before he eventually snapped out of it as he heard his godfather speak. Feeling a bit awkward, he finally replied.

"O-oh...uh...yeah... Yeah, we can go..."

He took a small moment to recover, before letting out a soft breath as well as a slightly forced smile.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, Psyche was all ready to leave with his new master.<p>

"Take good care of him, Tsugaru!" Shinra grinned with his cheerful voice as the other two headed towards the door. "I'll tell Celty you stopped by! Maybe we could have you over for lunch one of these days."

"Don't worry, I will take good care of him." The blond promised, slipping on his shoes and adjusting his outfit. "...and lunch sounds good. Tell her I said hello." He smiled over at the professor, giving him a slight wave. "...Thank you." He said a bit quietly, although Shinra heard it and smiled wide, returning the wave.

With that, Tsugaru turned towards his new companion, Psyche watching him, awaiting whatever he would say.

"Come on, let's go home..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heart Sounds: <span>****Chapter 2 **

* * *

><p>One month came and went, every single day within it having gone by in almost a blur.<p>

During that time, Tsugaru had found that living with Psyche wasn't so bad. In fact, it was actually much better than living alone. The android proved to be a truly ideal roommate for an individual who otherwise liked to keep to himself.

For Tsugaru, having someone around was actually quite nice. Just as he had hoped to himself before he initially brought the android home with him, Psyche did nothing to be bothersome. He was respectful, loyal, and was only around when he was wanted.

...Which ended up being almost all hours of the day.

Yes. Tsugaru, the man who supposedly lived contently in solitude, actually requested the constant company of his android.

* * *

><p>The very first week, Tsugaru had kept a weary eye on the new addition to his home. Even though Shinra had reassured him that this android was nothing to be concerned with, he just wanted to make sure that it hadn't been a lie. This was Shinra he was thinking of, after all.<p>

After determining that Psyche actually was genuine in what he had been promised to be, Tsugaru grew much more calm, allowing himself to get to know his house guest. Psyche did have somewhat of a personality, although, not in the same sense as a human being. Even so, conversations with him were simple, straight-forward, and kept Tsugaru intrigued. The knowledge that his new companion had really was extraordinary.

"Tsugaru, you had seemed upset about your flowers having died. But, those particular flowers will grow back. They are annuals. They flourish in certain times of the year."

Blue eyes glanced up when the android came into the room. He gave the other a gentle smile, placing his cup of tea down. "Is that right? I thought I had done something wrong and accidentally killed them."

Psyche shook his head. Tsugaru's smile only widened.

"...Thank you, Psyche. I'm happy to know that."

* * *

><p>It was around the third week that Tsugaru decided to bring up some curiosities that had been circulating in his mind since day one. He was comfortable enough with Psyche, to the point that he felt him to be a close friend...someone he could trust. Of course, he always had trusted him, since it wasn't like he could betray his own master. However, part of the blond's curiosity stemmed from the very fact that he was beginning to regard his android as...an actual person.<p>

Tsugaru had managed to reach a point in which it was difficult to see Psyche as what he actually was. Maybe it was the lack of a companion all of these years, having lived alone for so long. Or, maybe he really wished that Psyche was an actual, living being. But regardless of what it was, the questions on his mind had to be asked.

"...Hey, Psyche..." Pink eyes blinked open to stare up at the blond, who was sitting outside and staring off into the garden.

"Yes, Tsugaru?" He asked in a monotone voice, keeping a straight posture as his attention was completely on his master.

"...I know the answer to this... But...I still want to ask. You...aren't really capable of...feelings... Of emotions...at all. Am I correct?"

Tsugaru asked, some sort of pain in his voice. Psyche detected the tone, and was able to conclude that the words did, indeed, convey sadness. However, as Tsugaru had said, he couldn't feel any sort of sympathy, let alone feelings on the matter. All he knew was how one should ordinarily respond if they wanted to provide some sort of comfort.

"You are correct. I am not." The android responded, standing up and walking towards his companion, stopping a few feet away from him and staring down at the back of his head. "I am only capable of processing information. I have memories, and I have knowledge of things I have never seen or done. However, emotions are something that I do not possess." He took another step forward. "I apologize for possibly disappointing you, Tsugaru. But, that is how I am. I am nothing more than a programmed being. You knew this when you received me into your possession."

"...Of course... I understand. Thank you..." The blond trailed off, looking down at his reflection as he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts once more.

"You're welcome." The android replied, eyes now scanning the pond side as he took in every detail. "...I wonder, Tsugaru." He spoke, eyes lingering to the back of the blond's head. "Forgive me if this is out of turn, but, why do you ask such a question?" Even an android could be curious, but in his view, it was just to get more information. The more he learned, the more he could better assist his master.

"...Oh, I..." Tsugaru began, turning his head towards the brunet. "...It's just that...I've never had someone that I could call my...friend. You're the only one that I've ever spent time with like this..."

"Is that why you wonder about my ability to feel? Are you, perhaps, uncertain about my lack of human emotions, and if that might affect the time that we have together?"

"...Uh...yes...something like that..." Tsugaru moved a hand to the back of his head, turning away with a slight sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I really do like having you around. I often forget that you aren't exactly human, as well. But..." He trailed off once more, and Psyche took the liberty of finishing what he assumed the other would say.

"...But I am nothing more than an android, and not a human being. Correct?"

Tsugaru paused, then nodded his head, from what Psyche could tell as he was looking at him from the back.

"Yet, you're alright with this, Tsugaru?" He continued, stepping forward some more and standing right beside the blond. "You could always return me. I'm sure that the professor could find some use for me in his laboratory. I am, after all, capable of many advanced tasks. Or perhaps I could be incorporated into an experiment, of sorts-"

"What?!" There was a quick yell. With that, Tsugaru whipped his head around and up at the brunet, taking hold of the white fabric of Psyche's pant leg with one hand. "...No...please don't." He spoke quietly, gaze strong as blue stared into pink.

_'Who knows what Shinra might do to him if I decide to give him back?'_

"...As you wish." Not needing any explanation, Psyche took that as a simple request, and granted it immediately. "I will stay with you, for as long as you require my presence."

Tsugaru's hand gradually loosened its grip on the fabric, his eyes narrowing as he tried to understand just -why he had reacted the way he did. Psyche was only an android... He was not a real person. There was absolutely no need to become so upset over the thought of him...being experimented on.

Well, would Shinra even do that? No, there was no way he would mess up what he had worked so hard on to create. He was Shinra, but, even Shinra knew his limits. Maybe...maybe Psyche simply meant another kind of experiment... Or he was being simply hypothetical. Yes, that had to be it.

Then Tsugaru had to wonder...if he gave up his android, what _would_ happen? They still had a week left together before he had to go back to Shinra and let him know how their 'trial' month went...and to give his final answer. If he did decide he didn't want Psyche, then... What if Shinra gave the android to someone else? Or worse...

Tsugaru didn't want to think about it, and the fact that he didn't want to think about it all the more influenced his thoughts.

Then Tsugaru remembered something. Shinra had said he wanted to give Psyche to Tsugaru, so...Psyche basically was Tsugaru's right at the start. But it was up to him...to have the final say of what he wanted...

_'...Psyche is...well, mine. I like having him around. I actually like...having someone around. Being alone was nice, but Psyche...he's not like other people- Well, he's not a person, but he is...'_ He sighed, a hand going to his forehead as he slid it down to his mouth, deep in thought. _'Then I guess I...have my answer. I know what I want...'_

* * *

><p>And so, after that week, their month was up.<p>

When they went back to Shinra's for their visit and a report of how the month had gone, Tsugaru told his godfather that he wished to keep the android.

Permanently.

Shinra happily complied.

* * *

><p><strong>...Today also marks the day of Durarara! Season 2 release!<strong>

**I thought I'd mention that. ^^**

**-Milarius**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE NOTE: Content found in this chapter is not suitable for younger readers.**

-Though, this story _is_ rated M for a reason...-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heart Sounds: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by quickly, Tsugaru keeping himself occupied with tending to the gardens around the temple.<p>

In all of that time, he found himself spending more and more time with his android.

Psyche, as he had promised, stayed by his master's side, acting as his assistant. He would remove any sort of troublesome plants, trim leaves and stems, as well as feeding the koi fish in the pond. It made the work go by much faster, even though to Tsugaru, it never exactly had been work. Yet, having someone to help certainly made getting to relax and meditating much easier.

It was also during all of this time, that Tsugaru began to realize something.

He wasn't sure but...it seemed that he was developing some sort of attachment to the android. But it wasn't the kind of attachment that a master simply had with their loyal servant.

No...it was an attachment that might not exactly be understood by others. It was something that might be considered...questionable...or even forbidden...

* * *

><p>It had started a couple weeks prior to where they were now.<p>

He had always found the android, well, good-looking. He very much resembled a normal human male, with the exception of his unique eye color. In fact, he looked and even sounded like a human, and if one didn't know he wasn't, they wouldn't be able to tell. Yet, even though Tsugaru knew fully well what Psyche was, he couldn't bring himself to stop what he was feeling inside. No matter what he did, he couldn't deny himself the truth on the day that he realized it.

_He was in love with Psyche._

Yet, as confusing and taboo as it sounded, the feelings were very real.

They didn't go away.

Tsugaru had never been in love with someone before, but he knew what he was feeling...very much so.

It eventually caused Tsugaru to feel angered and upset.  
>But...he wasn't feeling these things <em>because<em> he was in love. He was feeling these feelings because part of him did remember that Psyche was _not_ a real person.

Therefore, the unsettling yet cruel reality set in.

_Psyche would never love him back._

Tsugaru would never be able to convey his affections.

He was simply in love with a shell of a person, with a designed personality, programmed by his own godfather.

So, that meant, Tsugaru was in love with an _idea_. Any possible love would never exist...and it hurt. It hurt so much, knowing that the one time he fell in love, he would never get to experience it for all it had to offer.

* * *

><p>Tsugaru watched Psyche as he prepared tea for his master, blue eyes settling on the graceful form of the android's body.<br>So...so human-like.  
>He was half hoping that maybe Psyche really was a real person.<p>

...Maybe Shinra was pulling some sort of prank on him...maybe he picked a guy off the street and gave him some pill to make him forget who he was, and just become some sort of servant.

...But it was just wishful, and somewhat selfish thinking.

Besides, those rose-colored eyes were too unique to belong to an ordinary human.

...Well...sure, Tsugaru knew that unique eyes weren't exactly unheard of. His own dad had reddish eyes, and his father had golden...and Tsugaru himself somehow ended up with an uncommon shade of blue.

But...thinking back, he had seen the android's eyes light-up when he was first powered on.

Okay, so maybe there was no chance Psyche really was a human being.

_'Maybe I'm sick... Maybe Shinra can give me something to make me stop...feeling this way...'_

But Tsugaru couldn't just go to his godfather and announce that he was _in love_ with the android he had created! It was ridiculous! And Shinra would certainly tell his parents about this...then his brother Hibiya would find out...and Hibiya's not-so-secret boyfriend Delic would tell all of his musician friends...

Everyone would laugh...  
>So much for a peaceful life...<p>

There was a gentle knock. "Tsugaru."

Blue eyes flicked upward, the blond quickly sitting up straight, trying not to look so depressed like he had just moments before. "Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. Tea is ready. Would you like me to bring it to you here, or perhaps in another room?"

"...Ah...u-uh...here...is fine..." He internally cursed for stammering, and he was certain that Psyche noticed.

He did.

"Is everything alright, Tsugaru? You seem a bit unnerved."

"...O-oh, no, I'm fine, really. Thank you for your concern..." Tsugaru had never acted this easily flustered before. It was utterly embarrassing.

Not that there was anyone who would belittle him for acting this way. Psyche didn't have the ability to judge.

"You're welcome, Tsugaru. Just let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you. I will be back in my room until then."

"...Uh...right. Thank you..." Tsugaru sighed. _'...What was that... I need to calm down...'_

Tsugaru had also given Psyche his very own room. There, he could 'rest', in the only way an android could. Though, it looked very much like sleeping. Tsugaru had actually never really stuck around to see it. But he figured it was more like recharging power...

Another curiosity was that Psyche really was more...human-like. Just as Shinra had said, if Psyche was treated like a human, he would come to behave as such. Tsugaru was anything but cold to his..._beloved_ android, and thus, his android was quite close as close could be to an actual person.

Tsugaru even encouraged Psyche to read books, and take time for himself. Of course, it was after showing him just _how_ to relax did Psyche pick it up soon after, understanding the concept.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Tsugaru had reached a point of no return. Maybe he was going crazy...insane...but he didn't care anymore. Going to Shinra about this 'problem' was now completely out of the question, because...<p>

It was within this time that Tsugaru's thoughts of the android became so distracting...to the point that he couldn't stop them from lingering..._elsewhere_.

"...Haah...Ps-Psyche..."

Meaning...'personal' alone time with himself...

Tsugaru breathed out, not once ceasing his rabid movements.

The android, having passed by the doorway after fulfilling a chore, heard his name, then kept still near the doorway as his pink eyes scanned the scene before him.

"...Psyche..." The blond gasped, his eyes shut tightly as he lost himself in his self-indulgence. "...M-more... I...n-need you..."

He shivered, intentionally slowing down his hand for a few seconds, going at a pace which was almost torment. He yearned for Psyche so much, it was becoming more and more difficult to fight the temptation of thinking of him during times like these that he had to himself.

There was no helping it at this point. Tsugaru was too deep in to get out of the constant and ever-growing idea.

"...Psyche..."

...What he didn't expect next was the feeling of soft hands taking hold of his own, automatically halting his movements and making his whole body freeze.

It didn't take long for him to snap out of it, once he realized the reality of the situation.

"...Psy-Psyche!" He stammered, back pressing roughly against the wall in a panic as he saw the very object of his desire right in front of him. "Y-you... I-I..."

Now, he had absolutely no idea what to say. His android had just caught him, pleasuring himself and fantasizing about him, no less. "...Th-this isn't wh-what it-..."

Tsugaru was unable to force words to come out the moment that a hand went to his arousal, replacing his own, continuing on from what he had been doing just moments before. His eyes slowly widened in complete shock, before they gradually closed as he couldn't resist giving in. He couldn't even think clearly any more, all rational thought out the window.

Psyche went on, his complete focus on his current task of making Tsugaru feel good.

Tsugaru _had said_ that he needed Psyche, so...Psyche was simply doing what his master had requested of him...intentionally directed at him or not.

Aside from that, Tsugaru didn't tell him to stop, nor seemed like he wanted him to stop.

So, he kept going.

A few moments later, Tsugaru felt the movements halt again. He slowly began opening his eyes in question before they quickly opened fully in even more disbelief. He saw the discarded pair of white pants beside them, Psyche just seconds away from taking Tsugaru inside of him. Tsugaru, feeling even more waves of panic -yet equal waves of excitement, though he was uncertain what to think- quickly placed his hands on either of Psyche's shoulders, making the android pause.

"...W-wait..."

He spoke quietly, yet firmly, making direct eye contact with his possibly soon-to-be lover.

Tsugaru certainly wasn't rejecting the idea of doing this, especially because...well, he wanted Psyche. Thoughts of this being, well, _wrong_ didn't even cross his mind, either. He was too lost in the situation to worry about that. But...things did seem to be moving a bit fast...and he was just glad that he could think rationally, if only for a moment...aware that _something_ did have to be done before they could continue.

"...I-I've never done this...but even I know that...we have to...prepare you..."

Tsugaru put two fingers to his mouth, about to wet them so that there was some form of lubrication. However, a hand went to his mouth, silently telling him to stop.

"That isn't necessary, Tsugaru."

Psyche stated simply, causing Tsugaru to stare back at him with much worry in his eyes.

"...Not necessary? But, it will make it easier...for both of us...and...it's going to hurt if I don't-" Fingers went to his lips this time, making him keep quiet again.

"Like I said, it isn't necessary. There is no need for concern. My body can create a substance for ease of insertion. As for your worries of pain, remember that I cannot feel anything at all. You're the only one who will receive sensation, and it should be nothing but pleasant."

Tsugaru would have been wondering _why_ the android _just so happened_ to come equip with such an ability, especially if he wasn't even built for sexual purposes in mind...

...Or from what he knew...

However, he wasn't able to linger anymore on that thought as Psyche's artificial body suddenly took in Tsugaru's need, causing the blond to throw his head back in the sudden foreign ecstasy.

Just like the android had promised, it was completely wonderful. Tsugaru was surrounded by slick walls, along with a very realistic tight heat, which had him going crazy in an instant.

This was all so new to him, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Psyche got a rhythm going, raising and lowering his hips to meet Tsugaru's eager thrusts. The blond wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out, but he knew that he was close.

If he wasn't in such a state of pure bliss, he would have wondered if coming inside would be alright. But because his body dominated his mind at that very moment, he didn't get that chance.

With a few final and almost frantic thrusts, Tsugaru reached his climax, releasing inside of Psyche and letting out a soft groan.

Shuddering and taking in a few light breathes, Tsugaru kept his eyes shut, basking in the afterglow.

It lasted several wonderful long moments...and then...

...Tsugaru's mind still hadn't caught up to him as he went along with his next move. Lifting his head up, he took each side of Psyche's face into his hands. Then, he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Psyche's. Even that was something new to him, but...the android's lips felt so human-like, so soft and so warm. It would be hard to think that they weren't those of an actual human being.

"Tsugaru." There was the soft mutter of Psyche's voice as the blond slowly pulled away, a deep shade of pink on his cheeks, watching his new lover's face in question.

"...Y-yes?" He swallowed quickly, the reality finally reaching him as he realized what he had just done...with his android.

Psyche smiled towards Tsugaru as he could tell that the other was satisfied, pink eyes never leaving his. "I seem to have succeeded."

"...Heh... Yeah. You...did..." Tsugaru smiled awkwardly, his blush only growing as he covered his hand with his mouth. However, he soon removed it so he could say something else. "...Thank you...for that..."

"You're welcome, Tsugaru." The android nodded. "Do you wish for me to assist you with something else?"

Tsugaru's attention was instantly snapped to Psyche at those words. Endless possibilities swarmed through the blond's head, now that he knew of the other's capabilities.

However, as much as Tsugaru would just love another round, his mind was much more clear. With that, his thinking was rational again, and he reached a conclusion that he probably shouldn't be doing such things with his android...as tempting as it was. It didn't even help that he could feel the familiar spark of need coming back...and it especially didn't help that Tsugaru was actually still inside of Psyche...

It was funny, he hadn't even noticed because it almost felt so...natural.

But before he even allowed himself to take Psyche up on that offer, he let his reasonable side take over instead.

"...Here I'll...clean you up..." Tsugaru blushed lightly, his hands gently taking hold of Psyche's waist as he encouraged him to move off.

Psyche, understanding the silent message, slowly began lifting his body off of Tsugaru, who shivered as he felt the loss of heat which had been surrounding him just moments before.

Placing his fingers inside, the blushing blond cleaned out his release, holding Psyche close all the while that he did. He felt quite awkward, to say the least. But...Psyche said nothing about it, just letting Tsugaru continue.

Tsugaru knew that Psyche was fully able to take care of himself with no problem. However, he still felt the need to clean out the mess he had made inside the other. He had been the one to unknowingly request this to happen...and Psyche, well, couldn't say no, no matter what. So, whether he was human or not, taking responsibility was only the kind thing to do.

Especially because Tsugaru was at a point where he didn't even see Psyche as anything but real.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heart Sounds: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"-New Voicemail Message-"<em>

**-Beep**_-_

_"...Hey Tsugaru. We're back home from our trip. Hibiya asked about you, too, except he went on a trip of his own with his...uh...friend. So he says hi, I guess... Anyway... I heard from your godmother Celty that you were forced to go over there. Did Shinra do something weird? He probably did. Just let me know, and I'll beat him to dea-"_

There was another voice talking over the familiar voice of his father, the sound of the phone being grabbed, before a more cheerful and calm voice came on instead. There was also a low protest of grumbling from the other male, but it was quiet after that.

_"I'm sorry about that. He won't really hurt your godfather... Unless, Shinra DID do something to hurt you. Then I'll handle it."_

Tsugaru could practically see the mischievous smile of his other father...or more simply called, his dad.

_"Now, back to the main point of this message. If you have time this week, we wanted to have dinner at the usual place...and talk to you about our trip and whatnot..."_

Tsugaru sighed, the sound of the phone being taken from his dad's hands as his father, once again, was on.

_"I'm serious though. If he pulled something, I'll beat him within an inch of his li-"_

_"Shizu-chan!"_

_"...Right. Sorry. Yeah. We'll hopefully see ya later. We love you. Bye..."_

There was muffled chuckling, before the phone clicked.

_"-Message Ended-"_

Tsugaru pressed the 'Off' button, before he sat down with a soft sigh.

His parents...they were back home now... Yet, Tsugaru was already having second thoughts about seeing them immediately.

Well, normally, he'd be fine with meeting up with them right away. They were his parents, after all, and he did care about them. Even if he had preferred solitude, seeing family was another story.

But there was one thing stopping him now from returning the call at the moment.

Psyche.

Ever since that _day_, when things had changed quite a bit between himself and his android, it had left Tsugaru all the more confused about his own life and his decisions.

He hadn't asked Psyche for something like that again.

He just had everything go on as if it had never happened. As much as he wanted it, however...and how much he craved that...warmth...he had to force himself to refrain.

He knew he could have Psyche as much as he liked...the android couldn't say no. But...Tsugaru's newest mentality was that Psyche was real, therefore, it would be morally wrong to request such a thing.

So now, that aside, he still felt a lingering worry. He was clearly attracted to his android...even overly-attached. And another thing...if he went out with his parents for dinner, he would certainly be taking Psyche with him. He didn't have it in him to leave Psyche all alone back home.

But then...his parents would see that Psyche wasn't a human, and would wonder about their son's sanity.

It was all so...confusing!

Tsugaru placed a hand onto his forehead, slumping forward with a deeper sigh than most he had that day.  
>He knew he loved his android, and keeping in the obvious behavior and the <em>way<em> he interacted with Psyche would be a dead giveaway.

His dad was an informant, for crying out loud! He'd know in a second that something was up...  
>...Then his father...with his inhuman strength... He would surely go kill Shinra for turning his son into an android-loving freak.<p>

Then...Psyche...what if he broke down, or needed repairs? What if one day, he just stopped walking, or speaking...and Shinra was dead because of his father, so nothing could be done?! Then everything would crumble, and he'd be all alone again without the love of his life-!...

...Tsugaru shook his head.  
>Now, he was just over-thinking things.<p>

No.  
>It didn't have to be like this. He could, perhaps, leave Psyche with Shinra while he went out for dinner. Yes, that could be fine.<p>

Oh, but wait.

Shinra might ask Psyche some questions about his stay with Tsugaru...and Psyche might reveal what exactly had _happened_.

_All of it._

Down to the last detail.

Then...everything Tsugaru had just feared would be set into motion.

Tsugaru couldn't just deny his parents, who wanted to see him. Otherwise, they'd know something was the matter. He never put off seeing them, and he never had any excuses as to why he couldn't, even if he wanted an excuse.

_'...What to do...'_

Psyche happened to be walking by, then he stopped when he noticed his master. He stepped into the room, pleasantly greeting Tsugaru, as always. "Hello Tsugaru. Is everything alright? You seem a bit upset about something."

Tsugaru jolted, having snapped out of his thoughts. Then, seeing who was in front of him, he just put on his best smile, shaking his head. "I'm alright... I'm just trying to figure out what to do..."

The raven took a seat beside the blond. "What is it that you are trying to figure out?"

There was another deep sigh. "...Uh, well... I told you about my...parents before... They were on a trip, you see. But now they're back, and they want to see me."

Psyche nodded. "That's good to hear. Do you wish to see them?"

Tsugaru looked forward. "...Yeah... But..."

"What is the matter?"

"...I'm just a bit...worried...about bringing you along...uh..."

"Worried?"

"Yes, um... I mean I just...don't want something to happen to you..." Well, it was the truth. Tsugaru was quite protective of Psyche, though he was covering up the real reason. Psyche was completely innocent in all of this, but again, as Tsugaru had feared...he didn't want his parents to get the 'wrong' idea...even though it would actually be the reality.

"I see." Psyche paused. "Then perhaps I could stay here and take care of the house while you go to see your family."

Tsugaru frowned at that. Sure, he had considered that, but... He still felt bad about leaving Psyche all alone. But then again...it wasn't like Psyche would care. He didn't have emotions, so he wouldn't be upset...or even lonely.

That reality hit Tsugaru once more, but he just shook his head to forget about it.

Well...it looked like there was no other choice. So, he simply nodded. "Alright... You can do that. Thank you, Psyche..."

"You're welcome, Tsugaru." The android stood, but remained near the blond male as he dialed his parent's number.

"...Hey dad. I'm free tonight if you two wanted to meet up..."

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Tsugaru sat across from the other pair, trying not to show his discomfort of not having a <em>certain someone<em> by his side.

"So, Tsugaru. Anything new happen since we were away?" Shizuo asked with a...somewhat frightening grin.

Ah, so he was implying the whole 'going over to Shinra's place' situation...ready to stand up and storm over there, if need be. Tsugaru just sipped his tea, which helped him to relax, before he spoke.

"Ah. Just the usual. I did go over to godfather's place, but he was just showing me a few...past experiments..." At least he had the ability of quick thinking, from his dad. A positive trait to have in situations like these.

"Past experiments? He didn't try any of them on you, did he?!" Shizuo looked tense. His husband quickly placed his hand on his shoulder, holding his arm with the other to calm him down.

"I'm sure he didn't do anything, Shizu-chan. He wouldn't dare to do something harmful to our son, you know. Especially because he helped create him..."

Shizuo visibly relaxed. "...Right." He cleared his throat. "Anyway...so. You're fine, then. Good."

He still seemed a bit...irritated about something. Tsugaru looked concerned, and Izaya picked up on the silent staring.

"He's just a bit...well, trying to get used to the fact that your brother is...you know...hanging around..._him_..."

'Him' being Delic, no doubt.

Though...Tsugaru didn't think he was such a bad guy. Just a bit odd and a big flirt when it came to his older brother...

Which did get somewhat annoying...but they had gone to middle school and high school together, so...Tsugaru was pretty much friends with the guy.

It was more because he was a musician that Shizuo was concerned about his oldest son's well-being.

"You know how those music-types are. The entertainment industry creates them and destroys them all at once."

"Shizu-chan, your brother was in the entertainment industry, and he turned out fine! And his wife..."

Grumble grumble. "...Yeah...Kasuka and Ruri... Fine. Right." He sighed. "But my brother's different! I'm talking about a guy like _him_ doing music like _he_ does, with an image _he_ has. I've heard he's got a reputation with all sorts of no-good people, and I don't want Hibiya turning into that or getting involved..."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "...Okay, that 'reputation' you speak of was created by the fans. We've met him...he's been over to our house practically everyday during the summer and other holidays when they were in school...and I've done some background research on him...because _you_ insisted. He's clean. Besides. You know he's had eyes only for Hibiya since they were kids..."

Shizuo still didn't look relaxed. With a small and dismissive sigh, the raven just kissed his jaw, which seemed to at least have a calming effect on the older blond. He then looked back to his youngest son. "Sorry... Anyway... Do you know what you want to eat yet?"

Tsugaru nodded with a soft smile, watching his parents with gentle eyes. "Yeah..."

He was honestly feeling a bit envious...

Now he was left wishing he had someone he could show off and openly talk about...

* * *

><p>Back at Tsugaru's home, Psyche was busy reading a few books. He had become accustomed to such activities, since it meant gaining more information and knowledge to better assist his master.<p>

He set down the book after finishing it, then stood up to go find something else to do. He had a better understanding of what an ordinary human _could_ do, so he tried to find something to occupy his time.

The house didn't need to be cleaned, but even so, Tsugaru had requested that he just relax and stay safely on their property.

Psyche decided to go outside and check on the garden. He did want to make sure that everything was in order, and well, looking at plants and enjoying them was something humans did. Even though Psyche couldn't really 'enjoy' them in the same sense...

Eventually, Psyche ventured to the small temple that Tsugaru also maintained. No one really visited it, so it was more of a place of solitude. Although...even Psyche knew, Tsugaru had always had been alone. At least meditation would be nice in such a place...

Meditation...  
>That was something humans did, right?<p>

Psyche stepped inside, taking a brief look around. He had actually...never really been inside of this place before.

It was the size of a basic living room, and Psyche could compare it to his creator's living room in his apartment. Thinking back to his creator, Shinra, he also recalled how wary Tsugaru had seemed to be about Psyche going back there at the time he asked if he would be given back.

The android took a seat on a cushion, then he was still.  
>Ah...was this all this was? Meditating didn't seem entirely useful...maybe it was something only humans could understand...<p>

Humans...

There was a lot that they could do that Psyche couldn't. That was a difference Psyche had always known since day one.

He remembered the books he had been reading...where humans had families. Tsugaru had a family, and he seemed to care very much about them.

There was also something about friendships... Psyche understood that it could be similar to family, in a way.

Even Tsugaru had called what he and Psyche had...a friendship.  
>Though Psyche also remembered the look on his master's face when he had said it. As if...he were upset about the fact...along with a distinct mumbling regarding what they had done previous to that.<br>Well, Psyche also understood that what they had _done_ was considered on a higher level than friendship, so that was were he was confused.

So, with that, there had been one more thing that stood out.

_Love._

In the stories he read, there almost always was something about love. Regardless if it was family, friendship, or an even deeper bond which was called romance, they all had that one thing in common.

The humans all had this connection, and while Psyche grasped what it was on the surface, he still didn't understand.

He _wasn't able_ to understand...

He couldn't.

He simply couldn't, because he was _not_ a human being.

"I wonder what it would be like to be like them." The android thought aloud. After all, he had adopted several human-like qualities, mostly from what he had observed Tsugaru do, and then went on to apply that knowledge to himself. Tsugaru sometimes spoke out loud, talking to himself when he was in deep thought. So, naturally...

After all, as Shinra had said that if Psyche was treated like a person, he would act as such.

However, the android's eyes flicked to the side, when he noticed something...glowing.

Huh.

That hadn't been happening when he entered the temple, so...

He stood up, walking over to get a look. If it were a possible threat to this place, he had to check it out.

Upon approaching the glowing object, Psyche saw that the light was coming from a box with old Japanese writing on it, in wooden carvings. He carefully opened the lid, peering inside...

...Only to fall backwards as white light suddenly flooded the whole room.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

It was quiet...

_**...**_

The next moment, Psyche's eyes slowly opened to find that the light had vanished.

**_..._**

He slowly sat up.

**_..._**

It was...strange... All of this was..._strange_...

**_..._**

Psyche looked down, noticing something rather...distinct.

**_..._**

Something was going on.

**_..._**

Inside. Amongst every part of his artificial being...

**_..._**

Psyche...noticed...something...

_**...**_

His rose-colored eyes widened, and he suddenly realized.

His thoughts...his programming...the information he had learned and what he knew...

All of it seemed...different.

He knew it all, yet... He wasn't simply using his database to find the information.

He just...knew...

"...I-..."

He stood up quickly, not looking back as he began running out of the temple towards the house, all the while, seeking out his master.

"...Tsugaru!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heart Sounds: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Psyche got back to the house in under five minutes, much shorter than it would otherwise take just walking. He approached the door, quickly opening and closing it, pressing his back and hands against the wall as his eyes quickly flicked around the room in caution.<p>

_'What was that light?!'_ He thought, trying to fight back the strange...barrier in his body. Well, that was what it seemed to be. Something was keeping him from how he usually functioned...and all that he could think to describe it was...strange...

Just...strange.

He was trying to figure out everything going on inside of him. Maybe he had a glitch...some malfunctioning. Maybe Tsugaru should have left him with Shinra, after all. Though then again, Tsugaru was always a bit weird about leaving him alone with the underground doctor.

Psyche figured he could understand that. After all, Tsugaru seemed to care a great deal about his well-being.

In fact, it seemed like all Tsugaru ever did revolved around...Psyche...

...That was when..._it_ happened.

Just the very thought of Tsugaru...remembering his kindness...his face...his smile...

It made a sudden wave of electricity shoot up Psyche's spine.

His hands pressed even harder to the wall.

Now, just what was _THAT_?

What was going on?

Everything seemed so different...everything so...vivid...

It was then that Psyche realized...the way that he was _seeing_ the world was much different.

Very different.

His eyes fell onto the table.

Ordinarily, he would process that it was a table, and it's many traditional uses, including eating, drinking tea, or reading.

But this time, instead of that simple sample of information, he was just _seeing_ the table. He knew what it was for, but his database didn't pinpoint it.

Then, his eyes went to the book he had been reading earlier. Before, he would just remember the whole book, word for word. But now, he couldn't really recall that. He just knew the plot and characters, but he was thinking about it as if he could see them...much like watching a movie in his head. They weren't just words on a page anymore...descriptions of people, locations or objects.

They were almost...real.

Psyche was so deep in his thoughts about, well, everything, that he didn't even hear the door unlock.

It swung open, causing the android to let out a quick gasping sound, pressing further into the wall.

However, his eyes focused on _who_ was standing there, and in another instant, he had his arms wrapped around a now _very_ confused blond, who had just finished removing his shoes.

"...Psyche?"

The raven only clung closer, his face buried in the blue fabric of the other's clothes. Then, he surprised them both when he let out a...whimpering noise.

"...Ps-Psyche?" Tsugaru immediately looked worried. What if that sound had been a sign of Psyche malfunctioning? Oh no, maybe he really would have to take him to Shinra's...or worse... What if he was shutting off for good?

His thoughts were cut off when rose-colored orbs looked up at him...clearly alert. Tsugaru let out a breath, then just hugged his android back.

...However...

He soon came to realize that...his android...was hugging him.

Psyche had _hugged_ him.

This was...odd...to say the least.

"...Tsugaru... I'm so glad you're home!" Psyche held on even tighter, causing Tsugaru to stumble backwards a bit, luckily hitting the wall. "...There was a light in the temple, and I opened the box and, then it disappeared... What if I let a demon loose in there? Maybe I shouldn't have opened the box... Now the demon is after me... Oooh, what if it goes after you too, and kills you? No no...what have I done?!"

Tsugaru was absolutely speechless.

This...was not Psyche.

This couldn't be Psyche.

No. His Psyche was a calm, always proper housekeeper who always assisted him or kept to himself. Not this...eh...clearly overly-terrified person who was worrying over silly things...

"I'm scared! Now what... We'll have to stay locked in here for a while. Or...or forever! ...I know! I'll go see if there's a book on demons and if there's a way to kill them..."

_'...Scared?'_

He was about to leave, but Tsugaru's arms kept him in place.

"...You..." His blue eyes narrowed, yet remained soft. He looked over the android, up and down, then at his face. Well...the face was the same. His outfit... He still had his headphones on, since he had no ears anyway... "...Psyche...?"

"...Tsugaru?" Psyche asked right back, his eyes also narrowing as he mirrored his companion.

The blond blinked, then slowly released his hold on the other.

"...Uh...you seem...different..." He took either side of Psyche's face, getting a closer look.

However, when he got just close enough, there were suddenly...soft lips...pressing to his.

This caused Tsugaru to nearly jolt, and his instincts told him to kiss back...but instead, he pulled away in shock.

Did Psyche just..._kiss_ him?!

Tsugaru hadn't even requested it...he hadn't even asked or told Psyche to do anything!

And yet...

Psyche was smiling as he watched the blond's reaction, then he tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't really feel scared anymore, now that you're here... And...different? I certainly am... I think..."

Tsugaru froze.

_'...That time I meditated in the temple, I had written a wish and placed it in that one box...that one box, with weird writing on the lid...'_ He gasped quietly. _'...No...don't tell me... It...came true...?'_

"...Psyche...a-are you...alive?" Well, he could have worded it better, but he still waited for an answer with anticipation.

Psyche glanced down at himself, then up. "Haven't I always been?" He paused. "...That is to say... Oh, I guess I don't really understand that..."

Tsugaru gently touched Psyche's face...

No reaction, other than Psyche just watching him with the same, curious gaze.

"Uh..." He pat his cheek a bit...still nothing. "Can you...feel that?"

The raven only blinked, shaking his head. "Feel? Well...I can detect your hand is on my face, but I can't really...'feel' it. Though, I'm kind of experiencing something inside... I think humans call this...happy? Yes, happy..."

Tsugaru gasped quietly. "Wait so...you can feel...emotions?" Well, it was something.

Rose-colored orbs only gazed up at him. "...I...suppose. I don't know what it means to 'feel'. Though, like I said, it's certainly different than before..."

Tsugaru turned away, trying to narrow down the current situation in his head. His hands went through his own hair as he mumbled to himself, occasionally glancing back to a clueless Psyche, who just watched him with an almost...dazed expression.

This Psyche definitely was not the same Psyche that he knew.

Psyche now seemed to have...well, a personality. There was absolutely no doubt about that.

With that personality, there also seemed to come a will.

Psyche had a will...which meant that he could choose and make his own decisions. That unexpected kiss was clear evidence.

Well, _maybe_ he did have a will. Or, maybe he was simply just trying to please his master, doing something that he knew Tsugaru had liked, based on what Tsugaru himself had initiated before. Psyche did learn by imitation, after all.

...Tsugaru needed to test it out just a _bit_ more.

"...Psyche..." He turned back around to face his companion.

"Mhm?" A rather _cheerful_ version of the otherwise monotone voice he had grown used to answered him. He just stood there a moment, then shook his head quickly as he snapped out of the little surprise.

"Uh...right. When I got back just now...you hugged me...then you...erm...ki-...kissed me..." He swallowed, feeling a quite bit nervous. "...Did I...accidentally ask you to do that at one point...or...why did...you..." Tsugaru trialed off, just hiding his blush by lowering his gaze to the floor.

He heard footsteps approaching him, before he saw a pair of white shoes in his field of vision. Gulping, he slowly looked up, meeting those beautiful eyes which he had shamelessly fallen for.

"...You never requested me to do it. I just did it...because I felt like it."

"...You...you what?"

Psyche was smiling...though this smile was quite different. It just looked more...real. Before, it did look very human-like. But this time...it was an actual, genuine smile. There really was...emotion behind it...

"Yeah... I was happy to see you, so I thought I should greet you that way... Did you not like it? I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that so suddenly. I just remembered we had before and I-...well..."

That wonderful smile was slowly fading into a frown, and Tsugaru panicked, before his body moved before him and he had cupped Psyche's face. His lips immediately pressed to Psyche's, trying to reassure him that what he had done was, indeed, _quite_ alright.

Once he pulled away, Psyche was back to smiling again...though his eyes were also flicking around quite a bit towards the floor, and back up to Tsugaru's face. The blond picked up on this, observing this behavior before he went back to concentrating on the reality.

So...Psyche had apparently gained human emotions, a personality, and a will. In fact, he pretty much was human...

Except...

He couldn't _physically_ feel. His body was still completely artificial.

Which led Tsugaru to wonder... Maybe Psyche did qualify as a human now...to the point that he didn't have to feel so bad about his love for the android...human...person...whatever!

All he knew was that he was even more in love now then he had been before he walked through the door.

Tsugaru walked a bit further in, trying to think some more about this... He sat down onto a cushion, staring at the floor. Psyche was beside him in an instant, also sitting down next to him.

"So you did like it, huh?" Psyche looked quite happy again, leading Tsugaru to visibly relax. "...I recall how you had done it before, and since you seemed to like it, I thought I'd do it this time."

Tsugaru only nodded, slowly. He honestly didn't know how to react, even to something like that. If Psyche was going that direction with this conversation, then...what if...

"Oh, but...you did say after that...that we were...friends. I guess friends shouldn't be doing such things."

Blue eyes widened a short moment before they narrowed. "...Ah..." He remembered now. He had, indeed, told Psyche that they were just friends. After Psyche had...'helped' him back in his bedroom. The android seemed to have a good idea about what separated friends from lovers...even now. "...That's right... I did say that."

Psyche noted that disappointed look upon his companions face once again. Tsugaru had it before when he had first discussed this with him, and still, it looked like it hadn't changed.

"...You seem kind of down about the fact..." Psyche paused, before a gentle smile graced his face. He quickly leaned up, kissing Tsugaru's cheek. "There."

That immediately did cheer up the blond, and he blinked in surprise. Psyche...kissed him again. Not on the lips, but still. Just the affection was making him quite bewildered yet...kind of happy. Not to mention the light thumping in his chest, making his whole body feel sort of warm...

"I see it worked." Psyche pulled a way a bit, but hardly much. "Well...tell me. It's my duty to make sure that you're always content. I am your servant, after all-"

"No!" Tsugaru stopped himself, then stared at the android apologetically. "...I'm sorry...but, no... You aren't my servant. At least, I don't see it that way. You're more like...well, as I said...my friend..."

Psyche had initially looked alarmed by the sudden outburst from the other male, but it was then that he noticed, once again, the sorrowful look on Tsugaru's face. Yet regardless, he still wasn't able to understand why that was.

He had emotions now, supposedly...so...

Why couldn't he piece it all together?

All he could do was ask, and hope that his master-well, _friend_, would give him an honest answer.

"...Then...why do you always seem to be upset when you call me that? Do you...not really want me to be your friend?" Psyche began to wonder...but no matter what, he couldn't conclude what was on the other's mind.

"...I..." Tsugaru swallowed quickly, taking one of Psyche's hands and quickly giving it a kiss. He then turned away, letting out a breath. "...I do...want you to be my friend. But...there's something...else... I wanted to call you. Except...I didn't want to abuse my power over you, so to speak. You couldn't say no before...so...after that time you...saw me in my room and...you know...'assisted' me... I didn't want to ask again..."

Well, Psyche certainly understood all of it now. But all he could feel was that happy feeling again. And...something else. A small spark went through him again, but it only increased the happiness. He still didn't know what this could be, however...

"...Lover. Is that the word?" Psyche asked softly.

Tsugaru didn't turn around, but the silence said it all. Even Psyche knew that.

"So you would accept me as your friend...and your lover..." Psyche looked down. "Now that I have a choice...except... If I were to be your lover, though...shouldn't I...love you? After all, that's what separates a friend from a lover, right?"

More silence.

If Tsugaru were facing Psyche, the raven would see the pain etched all over the blond's face.

It wasn't until a few minutes had passed, before Tsugaru broke the silence.

"...What about...love..."

"Love?"

"Yeah. Love. Is that an emotion you...can have?"

"...I...I'm afraid that I don't understand that feeling, Tsugaru..." Psyche glanced down with a shake of his head. "I don't know what it is... I just know what I've read and learned. But I haven't experienced it...and I wouldn't know how to identify it. At least, I haven't felt it since I've gained emotions. It seems more...complex than other simple emotions. I guess...that's one thing that is reserved solely for those who are actually...real... Love..."

Tsugaru felt a bit...crushed.

No, that was an understatement.

Far from it.

So...even though Psyche could feel emotions and seemed to have a sense of self, he still couldn't actually...love.

"I think that I get it..." Tsugaru began speaking his thought-process aloud. "You can experience human emotions, but...it's only for yourself. In other words, you can't feel empathy, therefore, you can't connect your emotions to others."

This was his way of letting out some irritation and anger. He was indirectly stating the painful truth, part of him hoping to upset Psyche as a form of 'revenge' for having hurt his own feelings just earlier. He also hoped that what he had said made sense to his android, who just sat there with a soft frown on his face.

...That frown again.

...No no! He didn't want Psyche to frown! Why did he have to go and be so stupid?!

He quickly tried to fix it.

"U-uh, well, like, if someone you knew, and they said...for instance, that they love you. You'd probably feel good about it...or bad...but...you wouldn't be able to actual return their genuine feelings of love..."

Well, that probably made it even worse. Tsugaru knew it made him feel even more horrible than before. Why he had picked that example, he didn't know...

"...I think that's about right. For example, I felt happy a moment ago... Then I felt a bit sad about what we're talking about. It's all just...simple. Yet for me, it's very complex. After all, I've been like this for only a few hours now..." Psyche laid down, his head resting upon Tsugaru's thigh. The blond flinched at this sudden action, his face beginning to heat up...quite a bit.

"...U-uh...Psyche..."

No answer.

Normally, Psyche would reply immediately. But instead, those rose orbs just blinked up at him, as if they were watching him...observing him...

"...Psyche...?"

Finally, he got a response.

"But right now... I'm happy. At least I'll be for a little while...like this..."

This left Tsugaru all the more confused, but he decided to just say nothing. If Psyche was...happy...then he was satisfied for the time being.


End file.
